Printers of the dot-matrix needle type with varying numbers of needles, are well known, as are printers of the inkjet type with varying numbers of nozzles. Printers that use either of these technologies interchangeably are also known, but, are different in the mix of printhead-technologies used, or, in the methods used to change-out the printheads, or in the methods used to adjust the gap between the printhead and the printed media.